This invention relates to a solar energy system comprising a cassegrain sun-tracking collector associated with a mirror focusing system which directs focused solar energy to an air compressor. The constant flow compressor utilizes the solar heat to convert or expand a gas into compressed gas. A refrigerator or cooling system, a hot water system, and electrical generation utilizing conventional solar cells can all be powered by this invention. The solar energy system disclosed herein employs well-known physical and chemical properties and principles in a novel arrangement so that the heat from the sun can be converted into a means for cooling in addition to providing electricity by the use of conventional solar cells.